The Egg pawn Nano Virus!
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: EGGMAN HAS CREATED A VIRUS THAT WILL TAKE OVER MOBIOUS. WILL SONIC,HIS FRIENDS AND HIS LOVE BLAZE BE ABLE TO STOP IT? READ TO FIND OUT! Sonaze NuxRouge and TailsMarine.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 EGGMAN'S PLAN MEANWILE IN EGGMAN 'S LAB HOHOHO! I'VE DONE IT I'VE DONE IT. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BOSS? ORBOT AND CUBOT SAID IN UNISON. THE THING THAT WILL GET RID OF SONIC AND HIS LITTLE FRIENDS.I Call it the Egg pawn Nano Virus This nasty virus will convert any living thing into a Egg pawn unit. Cool but won't Sonic and his friends be able to stop it? Cubot said. Hehe It won't be easy I asure you, this virus is very hard to stop this virus very sensitive it will turn anything it touches in to an Epp pawn unit not even sonic and his pesky friends can stop it HOHOHO! HE LAUGHED to himself.  
Meanwhile in the Sol dimension. AW, BLAZE ISN'T THIS BEAUTIFUL? Sonic said. Yes it is my love. Blaze said

Meanwhile in Sonic's dimension Tails was working on a portal to Blaze's world.

I"m glad Sonic told me how much he wanted to see Blaze. Tails said as he finished the sol portal. There,now it should be ready to go. Tails said in excited. Good thing I made this remote to reactivate it deactivate. Tails said to himself. But as he was about to activate it. The leader of G.U.N pop up on his computer screen. What's wrong sir? Tails said to the G.U.N leader. Tails we got a serious problem. Eggman has made a Egg pawn nano virus that is converting every person on the planet in to Egg pawn units. Then the G.U.N leader looked around the workshop. Where's sonic? The G.U.N leader said wondering. He's in in another dimension sir. Tails said. Well you find him quick before the planet is doom. The G.U.N leader said. Right away sir. Tails said as he saluted. I better find sonic fast. Tails said as he activated the Sol Portal. Ready or not Sonic here I come he said as he jumped through the portal with the remote

Back in the Sol dimension.

Blaze?

As Blaze turned around Sonic got down on one knee and opened a box with a ruby red ring. Blaze the cat Will you marry me? Sonic asked. Tears came to Blaze's eyes Then she said yes! I most certainly will! Blaze said as she jumped up and hugged him. Sonic put the ring on her finger and she smiled and they both embraced each other. But as they embraced each other Tails was running up to tell Sonic something. Hey tails glad your here. sonic said with a grin. Good news me and Blaze said she'l marry me. That's great Sonc, but you've got to get to back to mobious quick. I was just informed by the G.U.N leader that Eggman has created a nano virus that is converting every Mobian in to a Egg pawn unit! Tails said being serious. Well we better get there quick before mobious becomes Egg Pawn planet. Sonic said serious but jokingly at the same time. Tails activated the portal and okay let's go Sonic Tails said as he jumped through the portal. Sonic was about jump through, but Blaze grabbed him by his arm, he turned around to her and she said in a worried tone wait,I'm coming with you I'm letting my future husband take on this threat alone because I don't want to lose you. Sonic understood what she meant he smiled,and said you won't lose me Blaze you never will,then they both smiled, as they were about to j jumped through the portal Marine came up running behind them and jump on Sonic's head like a cat pounced on a mouse. Hey Sonic long time no see sonic. Marine said Happily. Hey! get off my head Marine,we don't have time for games Marine, If I don't get back to my dimension soon my world mobious is doomed. Then let's go Marine Said as she jumped off his head and into the portal. Then Sonic And Blaze jumped in after her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE APOCOLYPSE

When sonic,Blaze and Marine got back. Central City was over run by Egg pawn units. Oh no! Tails said frightened. Sonic if we want to defeat this nano virus were going to need all the help we can get. Tails said sounding anyone could speak Silver came through a portal to Tails workshop. Hey Silver. What brings you here? Sonic said. I Came to see if I could help stop the nano virus. Silver answered. Wait how do you know about the nano virus? sonic asked confused. I from the future Sonic. I so I know what happens in this time happens in the said. annoyed of that Silver happy your he to help,cause we're going to need all the help we can get. Tails said. happy but serious at the same time. well Tails I say we find Knuckles see if he can help,as you said Tails we're going to need all the help we can get. Sonic said. Well sense Angel Island we're going to have to fly. Tails said. fly!? Blaze said scared. that's a problem tails, Blaze does not like heights. Sonic Said. Yeah I know that Sonic, but flying is the only way to get there. I've got an idea Tails,Blaze can sit in the back seat while I ride on the wing. Sonic then,lets get the tornado and go Angel Island. Tails said ready. The heroes went to the garage Tails put in the code to get in. Wow Tails when did You decide to put a code key on the garage. Sonic asked surprised. I made that for Charmy just in case wanted to buzz in messing with things. Tails explained. Sonic got on the left wing Marine on the right, Tails got in the pilot seat and Blaze in the back. The heroes flew off to Angel Island to see if Knuckles could help them stop the nano virus. **A/N I plan to upload the next chapter today today so keep in eye out for that**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 GETTING HELP

When the heroes landed on Angel Island they saw Rouge and Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald .

Sonic:( happy )Hey Knuckles , Rouge long time no see.

knuckles:( Calm ) Hey Sonic,how you doing buddy.

Rouge:( Flirty ) Hey big blue,( Curious ) and who"s is the cute cat and the little raccoon next to you.

Sonic: This is my sweetie Blaze and Marine.

Knuckles:Hey Blaze nice to see you again, and nice to meet you to Marine , and Blaze sorry for the misunderstanding when we first met.

Blaze:its okay Knuckles you didn't know Tails:Anyway let's get to the problem Knuckles , Rouge we need your help, I was just informed by the G.U.N leader that Eggman has created a nano virus that is converting every person on mobious into Egg pawn unit.

Knuckles: Well we better get going Then.

The heroes landed back to mobious,when they landed they heard to screams.

?: Ahhhhhhh.

Blaze: That sounded like Cream Vanilla.

Sonic: we better get to Cream's house fast!

The heroes took of to Cream's house to save Cream and Vanilla.


End file.
